Zoey 101: The One Where Zoey Finds Out
by crazy4fanfic2008
Summary: This story is the Season 1 Episode 24 "The One Where Rachel Finds Out" of F.R.I.E.N.D.S - Zoey 101 style. It is the same dialogue but with the use of the Zoey 101 cast. Hopefully the story will sound better than the summary. Three-shot. Rated: T
1. Chapter 1

**Zoey 101: The One Where Zoey Finds Out**

_Author's Note:__ I am using the Zoey 101 cast in a Friends plot line. Zoey, Chase, Lola, Michael, Quinn, and Logan will take the place of the Friends cast. There will be almost the same dialogue (some things might be changed to suit the characters of Zoey 101)… but the names will be changed. Oh, it will also be written more so a story than a script. This is Season 1 Episode 24 of Friends: The One Where Rachel Finds Out. Hopefully the story will be better than the summary sounds so… enjoy! This story, by the way, will be a three-shot. I used this website: so I thank whoever owns that site._

**Cast**

Zoey Brookes – Rachel Green

Chase Matthews – Ross Gellar

Lola Martinez – Monica Gellar (Lola's last name will now be Matthews. Sorry. You're going to have to go with the flow)

Michael Barrett – Chandler Bing

Quinn Pensky – Phoebe Buffett

Logan Reese – Joey Tribbiani

**Zoey 101: The One Where Zoey Finds Out**

Zoey Brookes, Chase Matthews, Lola Matthews, Michael Barrett, Quinn Pensky, and Logan Reese were all sitting inside their favorite coffee shop – Central Perk. It was located in Greenwich Village, New York and was right across from Central Park. Chase had brought photos of his newborn son, Ben. He and his wife, Carol, were divorced but it turned out she was pregnant even before they were divorced.

"…and here's little Ben nodding off," Chase said showing the group another photo of his son.

"Awww," Lola cooed looking at the photo. "Look at Aunt Lola's little boy!"

"What a shame though he doesn't have you haircut," Quinn joked as Chase's hair was a big afro and Ben's was so thin.

"Oh let me see!" Zoey exclaimed, grabbing the picture from Lola. "Oh god, isn't he just the sweetest thing? You must just want to kiss him all over."

Chase had the hugest crush on Zoey and her cooing all over Ben wasn't making things easier. By this time was practically drooling all over her.

"That would be nice," he said quietly.

Michael, one of Chase's best friends, was getting annoyed with his fawning all over Zoey, so he made a 'pfft' noise.

Zoey looked up. "Pardon?"

"Nothing," Michael replied. "Just a little extra air in my mouth. Pfft. Pffffft."

He walked over to where Logan was seated. Logan was looking at his Central Perk bill.

"Hey Mike, can you help me out here?" Logan asked. "I promise I'll pay you back."

"Michael looked at him. "Oh, yeah, right, Ok… including the waffles last week you now owe me… seventeen jillion dollars."

"I will, really," Logan promised. "I'll pay you back this time."

Michael sighed. He knew he would regret it later but he handed Logan the money anyway.

"… and where is this money coming from?" Michael asked since Logan was so insistent that he would pay back the money.

"Well," Logan began in a low tone of voice. "I'm helping down at the N.Y.U. Med. School with some… research."

"What kind of research?" asked Chase, overhearing the whole conversation.

_Damn!_ Logan thought. _Can nothing be kept a secret around here?!_

"Oh, just, y'know… science," Logan replied vaguely.

"Science. Yeah, I think I've heard of that," Chase retorted back in a joking matter.

By now, everyone's interest was piqued and they all looked over at Logan. He sighed. Now he was cornered and he would _have_ to reveal what he was doing.

Logan sighed as he said these next words, "It's a fertility study."

Zoey started cracking up even though Logan gave her a look.

"Oh, Logan," Lola said trying very hard not to laugh. "Please tell me you're just donating your _time_."

"Alright, c'mon you guys, it's not that big a deal. Really… I mean, I just go down there every other day an make my… contribution to the project."

Nobody could contain themselves. There were snorting, completely laughing, or were just completely stunned and were giggling.

"Hey, hey," Logan said trying to get them all to stop laughing. "But at the end of two weeks, I get seven hundred dollars."

"Hey," Chase said seeming impressed.

"Wow, ooh, you're gonna be making money hand over fist!" Quinn exclaimed jokingly.

That just made the entire gang lose it and everyone was in hysterics while Logan tried to contain some dignity.

-Zoey 101: The One Where Zoey Finds Out-

Later that day, Lola and Quinn were at the apartment that Lola and Zoey shared. Zoey's birthday was that night and the two girls were preparing for the birthday girl's barbeque party.

"Ok," Lola said checking the kitchen table and pulling last minute things out of the refrigerator. "We got the coleslaw, we got the buns…"

"We've got the ground up flesh of formerly cute cows and turkeys," Quinn said looking at the burgers. She was a very strict vegetarian and hated even looking at foods that were formerly animals. She finally couldn't take it anymore. "Ew," she grimaced handing the meat to Lola.

Just then, Michael and Logan entered the apartment carrying a bag of charcoal. They were able to get there so quick due to the fact that they lived across the hall in apartment nineteen. The girls lived in apartment twenty.

"Men are here," Michael said in a deep voice closing the door behind him and Logan.

"We make fire," Logan said in the same deep voice. "Cook meat."

"Then put out fire by peeing, no get invited back!" Michael continued.

"Ewwww," Lola and Quinn said in disgust.

Michael and Logan laughed as they set down the bag on the floor.

"Oh Logan, Melanie called, said she'd be a little late," Lola said.

"Oh, Ok," he replied.

"So, how are things going between you two?" Quinn asked. "Is she becoming you're special someone?" she continued saying the last two lines provocatively.

"I don't know. She's uh… she's pretty great," Logan replied truthfully.

"Yeah?" Lola said getting a little interested. "What does she think of your little science project?"

Quinn let a giggle escape.

"What, you think I'm gonna tell a girl I like I'm also seeing a cup?" Logan said in an obvious tone of voice.

"Man's got a point," Lola agreed and continued preparing.

"Well, the tough thing is, she _really_ wants to have sex with me" Logan admitted as he sat down on a kitchen chair.

"Crazy bitch," Michael replied.

"Yeah, well, I still got a week left to go in the program and, according to the rules, if I want to get the money I'm not allowed to conduct any… personal experiments," Logan explained. "If you know what I mean."

Lola kneeled beside him. "Logan, we _always_ know what you mean."

-Zoey 101: The One Where Zoey Finds Out-

Even later during the day, preparations were well under way. Logan and Michael were making the fire out on the balcony while Lola and Quinn were fixing some things in the living room. Around then, Chase entered the apartment carrying luggage. He had come from his apartment not too far away and was a little tired.

"Hey," Quinn and Lola greeted.

"Hey," Chase replied.

Quinn looked over at his bags and then up at him with confusion spread across her face.

"How long did you think this barbeque was gonna last?" she asked.

"I'm going to China," he said in answer to her question.

"Jeez," she said, still confused. "You say one thing and-."

"You're going to China?" Lola interrupted.

"Yeah, i-it's for the museum,." Chase explained. (_Author's Note__: Remember that in _Friends_, Ross is a paleontologist. Therefore in this case, Chase is one as well._) "Someone found a bone, we want the bone but they don't want us to have the bone so I'm going over there to try to persuade them to give us the bo- it's- it's a whole big bone thing Anyway, I'm going to be gone for like, uh… like a week, so, uh, if you wanna reach me y-you can't."

By this time both girls was starting to get the gist of things, but yet at the same were still majorly confused.

"So here's my itinerary," Chase continued handing a sheet of paper to Lola. "Um… here's a picture of me," he said pulling out a picture that he also gave to Lola.

"Oh, let me see!" Quinn cried as she took the picture right out of Lola's hands.

"Could you take it to Carol's every now and then, and show it to Ben, just so he doesn't forget me?" he asked Lola.

"Yeah," she replied.

Quinn, who was sitting in a chair, held the picture up to her face. Chase and Lola turned to look at her.

"Hi Ben. I am your father," she said in a deep voice. "I am… the head. Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Quinn put the picture down but when she saw Ross looking at her, she said, "Alright, this barbeque is gonna be very fun."

"Hey, is Zoey here?" Chase asked. "Um, I wanted to wish her a happy birthday before I left."

"Oh, no," Lola replied. "She's having drinks with Carl."

"Oh."

There was an awkward pause when Chase finally decided to speak.

"Hey, who's Carl?" he inquired.

"You know, that guy she met at the coffeehouse," Lola answered.

"No."

"Oh, well, see," Quinn said. "There's this guy she met at the-."

"At the coffeehouse right," Chase finished by interrupting her.

"So you _do_ know who he is!" Quinn joked. She started laughing but she saw Chase giving her a stare. "Sorry."

"Ok, I'm gonna go say good-bye to the guys," Chase told them.

"Oh, hey, y'know what? Tell them that bone story," Quinn suggested.

Chase gave her a look but left the living room to go step outside onto the balcony.

"Hi!" Chase said.

"Hey!" Michael and Logan responded.

Chase sighed as he said this. "I have to go to China."

"The country?" Logan asked.

"No no, this big pile of dishes in my mom's breakfront," Chase answered sarcastically. "Do you guys know who Carl is?"

"Uh let's see… Alvin… Simon… Theodore… no," Michael said.

"Well, Zoey's having drinks with him tonight," Chase explained.

"Oh no!" Logan exclaimed sarcastically. "How can she do that when she's never shown any interest in you?!?!"

"_Forget _about her," advised Michael.

"He's right man. Please. Move on. Go to China. Eat Chinese food," Logan said chipping in his two cents.

"'Course there, they just call it food," Michael pointed out.

Chase's face bore a look of sadness. He had really hoped Zoey would somehow grow to have feelings for him. Unfortunately, in his mind, that would never happen.

"Yeah... I guess. I don't – don't know. Alright, just… just give this to her for me?" he asked handing Michael a gift.

"Listen, buddy, we're just looking out for you," Logan said.

"I know," Chase replied.

"We want you to be happy," Logan continued. "And I may only have a couple of beers in me, but… I love you, man."

With that said, Logan gave Chase a hug. Michael gave them a weird look as Chase patted his back in an awkward way.

"I'm still on my first," Michael said. "I just think you're nice."

-Zoey 101: The One Where Zoey Finds Out-

It was even later that evening when Logan's girlfriend, Melanie, arrived. They were all in the kitchen: Melanie, Logan, Lola, Phoebe, Michael, and Zoey. By this time, Chase was gone.

"Anyway, that's when me and my friends started this whole fruit basket business," Melanie continued. She had been telling Logan and his friends how she had begun making fruit baskets. "We call ourselves 'The Three Basketeers'."

"Like 'The Three Musketeers', only with fruit," Logan added as if he were explaining.

Michael just sat there looking dumfounded at Logan's stupidity. "Ooooh," he said sarcastically.

"Ok," Lola said getting up from one of the kitchen chairs. "How does everyone like their burgers?"

"Oh, no, no, no. Presents first. Food later," Zoey said excitedly walking into the living room.

Everyone followed Zoey into the living room, secretly hoping she liked what they'd gotten her. A Logan started to walk into the living room, Lola pulled him aside.

"Hey, hold on there, tiger. How's it going? How you holding up?" she asked.

"Well, not so good," Logan admitted. "She definitely thinks tonight's the night we're gonna… complete the transaction, if you know what I…"

He looked over at Lola who rolled her eyes.

"Then you do. Heh, heh," he finished.

"So, uh, have you ever thought of being there _for her_," Lola suggested.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Y'know, just be there _for her_," Lola tried again.

There was a long pause and Logan just kept staring at Lola looking so incredibly confused.

"Not following you," Logan said.

Lola looked at him amazed in a way. "Think about it."

They both walked over to where the birthday girl was opening her gifts. Her first gift happened to be… a fruit basket!

"Ok, I'm guessing this is from…" Rachel hinted looking at Melanie who smiled at her. "Well, thank you Melanie."

"Ok" Michael said pointing out a gift. "This one right here is from me."

Zoey picked it up. "Ok… ah, it's light…" She then shook it. "It rattles." Zoey finally couldn't take it anymore and opened it. "It's… _Travel Scrabble_! Oooohhh, thank you!" she exclaimed handing it back to Michael.

Michael sat there, just looking dejected while Zoey picked up another gift.

"This one's from Logan," Zoey said. "Feels like a book… think it's a book… feels like a book. And…" With a flourish she opened the gift and said, "It's a book!"

"Oh, it's Dr. Seuss!" Quinn cried excitedly.

"That book got me through some tough times," Logan said to Zoey.

"There is a little child inside this man!" Melanie said with a smile.

"Yes," Michael added. "The doctors say if they remove it, he'll die."

Everyone smiled because well, it was true. Logan could sometimes act like he was a little child. Zoey then picked up the next gift.

"Who's this from?" she asked.

"Oh, that's Chase's," Michael replied.

"Oh," Zoey said not thinking much of its possible significance.

She unwrapped the gift to find a blue box and when she opened that box, a beautiful pin lay there.

"Oh my God," Zoey said in shock. "He remembered!"

"Remembered what?" Quinn inquired.

"It was like months ago," Zoey began to explain. "We were walking by this antique store, and I saw this pin in the window," she said motioning to the one in her hand. "And I told him it was just like one my grandmother had when I was a little girl. Oh! I can't believe he remembered!"

"Well, sure, but can you play it on a plane?" Michael said patting his _Travel Scrabble_ gift with still a hint of dejection in his voice.

"Oh, it's so pretty," Quinn sighed. "This must have cost him a fortune."

"I can't believe he did this," Lola said in awe.

"Come on, Chase?" Michael said trying to have everyone return to planet Earth. "Remember back in college, when he fell in love with Carol and bought her that ridiculously expensive crystal duck."

Everybody turned to look at him and that's when he realized what had just happened. He had just spilled the beans about Chase's crush on Zoey. Michael sat there in complete distress over what he had just revealed.

"What did you just say?" Zoey asked flabbergasted.

Michael was panicked. "Ahem… um… crystal duck."

"No, no, no," Zoey said still in shock mode. "The, um, the… 'love' part?"

"F-hah… flennin…" Michael stuttered unintelligibly. At this point he was at a loss for any words.

Zoey couldn't believe her ears at this point. "Oh… my God."

"Oh, no-no-no-no-no…" Michael said rubbing his temples.

"That's good, just keep rubbing his head," Logan said patting Michael's leg. "That'll turn back time."

-Zoey 101: The One Where Zoey Finds Out-

A couple of minutes later. They were all still sitting there, still completely astonished about what they had just heard.

"I mean, this is unbelievable," Zoey said. She still couldn't believe that chase not only had a crush on her, but was in love with her.

"I know," Quinn agreed. "This is really, really huge."

"No, it's not," Michael said, trying to get everybody's mind off of what he had just revealed. "It's small. It's tiny. It's petite. It's wee."

"Nuh-huh," Quinn disagreed, getting up and walking away. "I don't think any of our lives are ever going to be the same again."

"Ok, is there a mute button on this woman?" Michael asked, wishing all of this would go away.

Unfortunately that would not be the case since none could possibly forget what had just been revealed. C'mon, it was Chase and Zoey… Zoey and Chase! There couldn't possibly be a couple more meant for each other.

"I think this is so great!" Lola exclaimed joyfully. "I mean you and Chase! D-did you have any idea?"

"No! None!" Zoey said honestly. "I mean, my first night in the city, he mentioned something about asking me out, but nothing ever happened, so I just… W-well, what else did he say?" she asked Logan. "I mean, does he like, want to go out with me?"

"Well, given that he's desperately in love, he probably wouldn't mind getting a cup of coffee or something," Logan suggested.

"Chase? All this time? Well, I've got to go talk to him," Zoey said, getting up.

"H-He's in China!" Michael quickly pointed out. The last thing he needed was Chase finding out what Michael had spilled.

"The country," Logan added.

"No, no, wait," Lola said, running to the kitchen table to check his itinerary. "His flight doesn't leave for another forty-five minutes."

"What about the time difference?" asked Michael, desperate for anything.

"From here to the airport?" Lola replied.

"Yes!" Michael said as Zoey walked towards the door. "You're never gonna make it!"

"Zoey, what're you gonna say to him?" Lola asked.

"I-I-I don't know," Zoey admitted.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't go," Michael told her.

"He's right," Logan agreed. "Cause if you're just gonna like break his heart, that's the kind of thing that can wait."

"Yeah, but if it'd good news, you should tell him now," Lola pointed out.

_This is so hard!_ Zoey thought. _I need to see Chase… but I don't even know what I want to say to him!_

"I don't know," Zoey admitted. "Maybe I'll know I when I see him."

"Here, look, alright does this help?" Quinn asked.

She got up and held the picture of Chase up to her face.

"Noooo… look, all is know is that I cannot wait a week until I see him. I mean, this is just too big. Y'know, I just, I've just gotta talk to him. I…I gotta…Ok, I'll seem you later," she finished opening the door.

"Zoey, I love you!" Michael cried, frantic to get Zoey to stay. "Deal with me first!"

Zoey rolled her eyes and left quickly

_Author's Note:__ Something happened with my laptop so this story is in honor of that. Thank you for taking the time to read it. Please review whether you have something good or bad to say. I will thank all at the end of the story who reviewed, alerted, favorited, etc… I will try to update ASAP! Merry Christmas! _

_-Mary_


	2. Chapter 2

**Zoey 101: The One Where Zoey Finds Out**

_Author's Note:__ I am using the Zoey 101 cast in a Friends plot line. Zoey, Chase, Lola, Michael, Quinn, and Logan will take the place of the Friends cast. There will be almost the same dialogue (some things might be changed to suit the characters of Zoey 101)… but the names will be changed. Oh, it will also be written more so a story than a script. This is Season 1 Episode 24 of Friends: The One Where Rachel Finds Out. Hopefully the story will be better than the summary sounds so… enjoy! This story, by the way, is a three-shot. I used this website: lives in a box . com (remove spaces between the words). I thank whoever owns that site._

**Cast**

Zoey Brookes – Rachel Green

Chase Matthews – Ross Gellar

Lola Martinez – Monica Gellar (Lola's last name will now be Matthews. Sorry. You're going to have to go with the flow)

Michael Barrett – Chandler Bing

Quinn Pensky – Phoebe Buffett

Logan Reese – Joey Tribbiani

**Zoey 101: The One Where Zoey Finds Out (Part 2)**

Meanwhile, Chase was on the line boarding the plane. He had headphones on since he was listening to a 'Learn How to Speak Chinese' tape. Now and then, he would say something in Chinese in accordance with the tape. As he approached the flight attendant, he handed her his boarding past and burst out with something in Chinese.

"Alright!" the flight attendant said perkily once she had checked the boarding pass and handed it back to Chase.

"Ni show shi ma!" Chase exclaimed back in Chinese and began to board.

Zoey made it to the airport and was looking for him everywhere until she found him at the door to the jet way.

"Chase!" she cried trying to get his attention. Unfortunately, to no avail. "Chase! Excuse me," Zoey said pushing through the crowd. "Pardon me, excuse me…" and she was able to get right to the door until the flight attendant stopped her.

"Hi!" the flight attendant said blocking the door.

"Hi!" replied Zoey trying to find Chase.

"May I see your boarding pass?" the flight attendant asked.

"Oh, no, no. I don't have one. I just need to talk to my friend," Zoey explained trying to point out Chase.

"Oh, oooh. I'm sorry. You are not allowed on the jet way unless you have a boarding pass," the flight attendant said.

"No, I know that," Zoey responded. "But I – he just went on. He's got the blue jacket on, I… can I j-just…"

"No no no!" the flight attendant exclaimed in her perky voice. "Federal regulations!"

"Ok, alright, Ok…" Zoey said. "Um… then could you please, uh… just give him a message for me? Please? This is _very_ important."

"Alright," the flight attendant agreed. "What's the message?"

"Uh," Zoey replied. "I don't know."

-Zoey 101: The One Where Zoey Finds Out-

"Excuse me! Sir? Sir?" the fight attendant said trying to get the man's attention. She brushed right pass Chase and headed towards an older man with his wife who was also wearing a blue jacket. "Excuse me? Sir?" she said tapping him on the shoulder.

He and his wife turned to look at her.

"Um… I have a message for you," the flight attendant said.

"What?" asked the confused man.

"It's from Zoey," began the flight attendant. "She said that she loved the present and she will see you when you get back," and with that she exited the jet way.

His wife by know was giving him a nasty look.

"Toby…" the man said trying to explain. Oh for God's sake I don't even know what she's talking about! There's no Zoey. Don't give me that deep freeze!"

The line then continued to move along, Chase still just listening to his tape

-Zoey 101: The one Where Zoey Finds Out-

Back at Logan and Michael's apartment, Logan was in bed next to Melanie, stroking her forearm with his fingers.

"Mmmmmm…. Logan, Logan, Logan, I think I black out there for a minute," Melanie said happily.

"Heh, heh, it was nothin'," he replied and literally he meant that it was nothing.

"Well now we gotta find something fun for you," she said going on top of him and began kissing his chest.

"Uhhh, y'know what?" Logan said panicking as he flipped over so that he was on top of Melanie. "Forget about me. Let's uh… let's give you another turn."

"M-me again?" asked a surprised Melanie.

"Sure! Why not?"

"Boy!" she exclaimed. "Somebody's gonna get a _big_ fruit basket tomorrow!"

They both smiled at Logan began to kiss her. First the lips and then her neck.

During this Melanie said, "Oooh, I gotta tell you, Logan you are nothing like I thought you would be."

Logan stopped to lift up and look at her. "How do you mean?"

"I don't know. I-I guess I just had you pegged as one of those guys who are always 'me, me, me.' But you… you're a giver. You're like the most generous man I ever met. I mean, you're practically a woman."

Logan at first raised an eyebrow but then smiled and began to have this smile going on that said 'yeah, I know.'

-Zoey 101: The One Where Zoey Finds Out-

Back at Lola and Zoey's apartment, Zoey was gathering the plates and cups from the kitchen table, Quinn was doing something by the sink and stove while Lola was flattening out the wrapping paper from Chase's gift.

"Uh, so, uh Zo', uh… do you wanna save this wrapping paper, I mean it's only a little bit torn, so you gonna go for it with Chase or should I just throw it out?" Lola asked.

She knew it was cheesy to do that but she needed someway to know what Zoey's thoughts were on Chase being in love with her. Lola looked at Quinn and they shrugged back and forth at each other.

"I don't know. I don't know…" Zoey said taking the wrapping paper from Lola's hand where she put something in it, crumpled it up and threw it away. "Thought about it all the way there and I thought about it all the way back and uh… oh, you guys y'know it's _Chase_. Y'know what I mean? I mean, it's _Chase_."

"Sure," Lola and Quinn replied simultaneously.

"I don't know, I mean this is just my initial gut… feeling… oh, but I'm thinking… oh, I'm thinking it'd be really great."

"Oh my God, me too!" Lola exclaimed who sounding like she was ready to cry out of happiness and ran to hug Zoey. "Oh, we'd be like friends-in-law! Y'know what the best part and she took Zoey's hand and they both sat down at the kitchen table. "The best part is that you already know everything about him! I mean, it's like starting on the fifteenth date!"

"Yeah, but y'know, it's… it would be like starting on the fifteenth date," Quinn said like she was pointing something out.

Lola and Zoey both looked up at her because they had no idea what the hell she was getting at.

"Another good point," Lola answered.

"No, no I mean… I mean when you're at the fifteenth date, y'know you're already in a very relationship-y place," Quinn explained and she grabbed a seat to sit. "Y'know it's… you're committed."

"Huh," thought a confused Zoey.

"Well, I mean then what happens if it doesn't work out?" she pointed out.

"Why isn't it working out?" Lola asked.

"I don't know, sometimes it doesn't," Zoey replied.

"Is he not cute enough for you?" Lola asked getting agitated.

"Wha-?!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Does he not make enough money?" Lola tried again.

"No, I'm just-," Zoey tried explaining.

"Maybe there's someone else," Quinn pointed out.

"Wha.." Zoey said looking at Quinn.

"Is there?!" Lola cried slamming her hand on the table as she stood up. "is there someone else?"

"No!!!" Zoey cried. "There is nooo one else!"

"Well then why the hell are you dumping my brother?!" Lola asked angrily crossing her arms.

"Wha…" Zoey was so confused.

Why was Lola making such a big deal over nothing? Zoey looked over at Quinn who shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the sink leaving Zoey to have to explain to a angry Lola who's hands were now placed on her hips.

-Zoey 101: The One Where Zoey Finds Out-

Early the next morning at Michael and Logan's, Michael was sitting on a stool at the counter eating his breakfast when Logan, wearing a bathrobe, quietly tiptoed out of his bedroom.

"Hey, big-."

"Shhh!" Logan said putting a finger to his lips.

"Spender," Michael said quietly as Logan shut the door.

"She's still asleep," Logan explained making his way over to the stool opposite Michael.

"So how'd it go?" Michael asked.

"Oh, it was amazing!" Logan raved, sitting on the stool. "Y'know how you always think you're great in bed?"

"The fact that you'd even ask that question shows how little you know me," Michael retorted getting back to his cereal.

"Well, it's like last night, I couldn't do the thing that usually makes me great. So I had to do all this other stuff. And the response I got… man, oh man. It was like a ticker tape parade!" Logan said.

"Yes I know, as it happens my room is very, very close to the parade route," Michael said.

Logan nodded, understanding what he meant and then went back to the raving.

"It was amazing! And not just for her… uh-uh, for me too. It's like… all of a sudden, I'm blind. But all my other senses are heightened, y'know? It's like I was able to appreciate it… on another level."

Michael gave him a look. "I didn't know you had another level."

"I know! Neither did I!" Logan exclaimed pointing to himself and then shrugging his shoulders while Michael just shook his head and returned to his bowl of cereal.

-Zoey 101: The One Where Zoey Finds Out-

Later that evening, Lola was seated at the table reading mail and drinking a cup of either coffee or tea. Zoey walked out of her bedroom wearing a skirt short in the front and long in the back.

"Hey, great skirt!" Lola commented. "Birthday present?"

"Yeah," Zoey said.

"Oh. From who?" Lola asked.

"From you. I exchanged the blouse you got me," Zoey replied taking a bottle of wine out of the refrigerator.

"Well, it's the thought. Hey, doesn't Chase's flight get in in a couple of hours?" Lola said, looking at her watch. "At Gate 27-B?"

"Uh, yeah,. Um, Lola, y'know.. honey I've been thinking about it and I've decided this – this whole Chase thing, it's just not a good idea."

"Oh… why?" Lola asked as she stood up with disappointment very detectable in her voice.

"Because I feel like I wouldn't just be going out with him. I would be going out with all of you," Zoey explained. "Oh, and there would be all this pressure and I don't wanna-."

"No, no, no, no, no. No pressure! No pressure!" Lola cried taking Zoey by the shoulders and switching places with her.

"Lola, nothing has even happened yet and you're already so-."

"I am not so!" Lola insisted. "Now, ok, I was a teensy bit weird at first but… I'll be good, I promise!"

Just then the buzzer rang, so Zoey walked to the intercom and pressed the 'Talk' button.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me… Carl," a voice replied.

"C'mon, up," Zoey said.

"Behind my brother's back?" Lola said flabbergasted.

Zoey glared at her.

"…is exactly the kind of crazy thing you won't be hearing from me," Lola added with a little laugh.

_Author's Note:__ Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you are enjoying this story. Loved it, hated it? Tell me in your review. To all who reviewed, favorited, alerted, etc: you will be especially thanked at the end of the story. Thanks to you all and I hope you stick around for Chapter 3! I will try to update ASAP! This may be my last update of 2008 so… Happy New Year! I love you guys and thanks!_

_-Mary_


	3. Chapter 3

**Zoey 101: The One Where Zoey Finds Out**

_Author's Note:__ I am using the Zoey 101 cast in a Friends plot line. Zoey, Chase, Lola, Michael, Quinn, and Logan will take the place of the Friends cast. There will be almost the same dialogue (some things might be changed to suit the characters of Zoey 101)… but the names will be changed. Oh, it will also be written more so a story than a script. This is Season 1 Episode 24 of Friends: The One Where Rachel Finds Out. Hopefully the story will be better than the summary sounds so… enjoy! This story, by the way, is a three-shot. I used this website: lives in a box . com (remove spaces between the words). I thank whoever owns that site. _

**Cast**

Zoey Brookes – Rachel Green

Chase Matthews – Ross Gellar

Lola Martinez – Monica Gellar (Lola's last name will now be Matthews. Sorry. You're going to have to go with the flow)

Michael Barrett – Chandler Bing

Quinn Pensky – Phoebe Buffett

Logan Reese – Joey Tribbiani

**Zoey 101: The One Where Zoey Finds Out (Part 3)**

Meanwhile, at Michael and Logan's apartment, Michael was seated in an armchair with his mouth hanging open at the apartment completely covered with fruit baskets. Around then, Logan walked in with a check in his hand.

"Seven hundred bucks," he said.

"Alright you did it!" Michael said proudly. "Do we have any fruit?"

Logan grinned and then looked around at all the fruit baskets.

"Man, hell of a two weeks huh?" he said to Michael with relief. "Y'know what though? I really feel like I learned something."

"Really?" Michael said with surprise in his voice. "So you're gonna stick with this 'it's all for her' thing?"

"What are you crazy?" Logan replied with a look on his face that said just that. "When I blind man get his sight back, does he walk around like this?"

Then, Logan pantomimed a man with his eyes closed looking around to feel what was in front of him. Michael gave a smile knowing that Logan's little 'all for her' thing was too good to be true.

-Zoey 101: The One Where Zoey Finds Out-

Even later that night, Zoey was out on the balcony having a glass of wine with her date, Carl. They were both leaning against the balcony having a talk. Well, Carl was talking and Zoey was listening. Or at least she was pretending to listen.

"I'm just saying, If I see one more picture of Ed Begley Jr., in that _stupid_ electric car, I'm gonna shoot myself," Carl was saying.

Zoey just nodded along, taking another sip of her wine.

"I mean, don't get me wrong," Carl continued. "I'm not against environmental issues _per se_… it's just that guy...!"

By then, Zoey was completely bored. Suddenly, Chase – a figment of Zoey's imagination – appeared out of nowhere sort of next to Carl and started talking to her.

"I can't _believe_ you'd rather go out with him than me," Chase said looking at Carl

"Would excuse me please? I'm trying to have a date here," Zoey said, pointing out Carl.

"Fine just stop thinking about me," Chase replied.

Zoey closed her eyes and opened them again when Chase appeared next to her.

"Can't do it can you?" he said in a sort of taunting way.

"So I'm thinking about you?" Zoey said turning her head to him. "So what?"

"I don't get it," Chase said. "What do you see in this guy anyway?"

"Well," Zoey said folding her arms. "He happens to be very nice… guy…"

"I mean, c'mon buddy! Get a _real _car," Carl happened to say then.

Chase at this point walked in front of Zoey and took her by the hands.

"Zoey come on. Give us a chance!" Chase said.

"Chase, it's too hard-."

"No, no, no. Why? Because it might get weird for everyone else?" Chase asked pointing to the window with his thumb. "Who cares about them? This is about us. Look, I – I've been in love with you since like the ninth grade," he continued placing his had to his heart.

"Chase, you're like my best friend," Zoey began.

"I know," he said.

"If we broke up and I lost you…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Chase interrupted. "What makes you think we're gonna break up?"

"Well, have you been involved with someone where you haven't broken up?" Zoey pointed out.

There was a long pause where Chase tried to come up with an answer.

"No," he finally said. "But, it only has to happen _once_. Look, you and I both know we are _perfect_ for each other. Right? I mean… so the only question is… are you attracted to me?"

"I don't know," Zoey said after a short pause.

Chase hung his head down in disappointment.

"I mean I've never looked at you that way before," Zoey explained.

"Well start looking," Chase said placing his hands on the sides of Zoey's face, leaned in and kissed her.

Zoey placed her hands on his shoulders and they kissed for a little while. When Chase pulled away, Zoey had a dazed look on her face. Chase slowly backed up and faded away.

"Wow…" Zoey said, amazed at how much she had enjoyed that kiss.

"Exactly!" Carl exclaimed.

Zoey opened her eyes wide and that's when she realized that it was only a day dream. But it also made her realize that… yes, she really and truly did want Chase.

"And you know I'm just gonna be the guy caught behind this hammerhead in traffic!" Carl continued taking a sip of his wine.

"Right!" Zoey agreed, not even knowing what he was talking about. "You're right!"

"Heh… y'know," Carl said.

"Y'know what?" she said.

"What?" he replied.

"I – I forgot. I am supposed to pick up a friend at the airport. I am so sorry. I am so… here," Zoey said handing him her glass. "If you wanna stay and finish your drinks, please do. I – I'm sorry. I – I – I gotta go. I'm sorry."

"But -," Carl started to say.

However, Zoey was climbing through the window to grab her jacket and purse so she could race to the airport.

-Zoey 101: The One Where Zoey Finds Out-

"Excuse me, pardon me, excuse me, excuse me," Zoey said shifting through the crowd with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. "Sorry… hi," she said, trying to make her way towards the front.

In the jet way, the old man who the flight attendant had delivered the message to was getting off the plane with his wife. The wife was still upset with him.

"Toby… for God's sake will you let it go?" the man pleaded. "There's no Zoey!"

At the gate, the crowd was increasing and Zoey was still making her way through.

"Excuse me," Zoey said still making her way through the crowd until she got more or less towards the front.

On the jet way, a Chinese woman getting off dropped her purse. Chase, who got off next, went to pick it up.

"Oh. Hey, hey… I got that," he said placing it over her head and around her shoulder.

"Oh… thanks sweetie," she replied.

"No problem," Chase said, leaned towards her and they kissed Then, he took her hand and they continued to walk down the jet way. "I cannot wait for you to meet my friends."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"You don't think they'll judge and ridicule me?" the woman said.

"No, no they will," Chase assured her jokingly. "I just… uh…"

"Can't wait," they both said at the same time.

"Come on, they're gonna love you," Chase promised.

During this, Zoey was waiting there. Chase's gift was pinned to her shirt and she stood with the bouquet. She smelled the flowers and had a big smile on her face as she waited for Chase to get off the jet way.

**The End**

_Author's Note:__ Hey everyone! It's my first update of 2009! Yay! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Unfortunately, The last episode of Season 1 of _ F.R.I.E.N.D.S _does have a sad ending. This leads to a question. I was originally planning on just doing the 7__th__ episode of Season 2 of _ F.R.I.E.N.D.S _so do you guys want me to do what I did with episode for episodes 1-6 of Season 2 so you can understand what's going on? I'll put up a poll on my homepage. Anyway, review whether you hated or loved it. Thanks again and Happy New Year!_

_-Mary_


End file.
